Harry Potter and the Red Eyed Rocker
by CelticKnight
Summary: Harry attends a rock concert with Hermione and guess who he sees? *Awaiting some constructive critism*
1. Leaving with Hermione

The Red Eyed Rocker.  
  
Alone at the window of the smallest room in 4 Privet Drive is where we come to find Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Harry Potter is not normal. He is about as abnormal as you can get. Harry Potter is a wizard, and a sad one at that. After the last year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where a friend and classmate of his died at a friendly competition. Harry is thinking about what happened at that last task of the Tri Wizard Tournament. 'Both of us we'll take the cup, we'll tie for it, its still a Hogwarts Victory' With that Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter were transported to the Graveyard near the Riddle Mansion.  
  
"Why oh why once in my whole life did I have to be so noble?!" Harry raved silently.  
  
Life at the Dursleys had reached an oppressive low. Harry had never felt so bad. Between the looming threat of the evil wizard Voldemort and the fact that Harry was still blaming himself for Cedric Diggory's death. At that moment several owls began tapping on the window sill. Harry jumped up and let the owls in. One was his beloved Hedwig. The beautiful snowy owl swept into the room alit on his shoulder, where she nipped his ear affectionately and held out her leg with a letter attached to it. Harry removed the letter and giving Hedwig a stroke over her feathers as a way of saying 'thankyou'  
  
Reading the letter Harry gave a gasp of surprise at the contents:  
  
Dear Harry Happy Birthday! I hope those Dursleys aren't giving you too much grief and if they do you can always mention the infamous Snuffles (Harry gave a laugh at this. His Godfather a falsely accused murderer, convicted of killing a street full of muggles was really innocent and for security went by the name Snuffles) Anyway. My parents and I decided to show you to a treat! We will be coming next week to pick you up and take you to a concert in London! Michael Jackson will be playing there and I managed to get some tickets. I was going to take Ron as well but decided better of it because after last year when I got back he sent a letter to me DEMANDING that I not go to Bulgaria to see Viktor! Oh the nerve of him! Anyway I told him I was going to see Viktor, I'm just going to let him suffer for a little while. Anyway, my parents and I will be around to pick you up about 3Pm next Monday. Make sure all your stuff is packed because afterwards we'll be staying at Ron's I want to give him a little surprise! Oh well see you Monday! Hermione  
  
Harry nearly leapt with excitement. He was going to a concert with Hermione! He'd never heard or even seen Michael Jackson but from what the muggles in his old school would say he thought Michael Jackson would be a pretty good artist.  
  
Monday couldn't come fast enough for Harry. With the thought of finally catching up to his friend at last and the thought of seeing a rock concert which was supposed to be really cool.  
  
On Monday Harry got out of bed feeling refreshed and excited. For the first time since the end of the third task Harry had gotten a full night sleep. With peaceful dreams of seeing his friends again and some reason some extra joy at seeing Hermione.  
  
Going downstairs, Harry went into the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast for the Dursleys. Dudley had lost weight and was now eating real food instead salad twenty four hours, seven days a week. After coming home from the school year considerable thinner he had started to eat as much if not more as he did before and two weeks back into the summer holidays he a tripled his previous weight. Now he used three chairs to support his massive bulk. 'He could be used to fee all of the Third World nations for a year!' Harry thought amusingly.  
  
After cooking and serving breakfast Harry approached his Uncle Vernon. "Excuse me Uncle Vernon?" Vernon gave a grunt as a response. "I was wondering, could I please go to my friends place for the rest of the summer?" at this Vernon turned a red colour resembling a large fat, stop sign. "HOW ARE THEY GETTING HERE BOY?! I DON'T WANT THOSE FREAKS IN MY HOUSE AGAIN!" Vernon yelled. "Oh don't worry the Weasleys aren't coming to pick me up. Hermione's parents are Mug- er normal folk like yourself, they'll be coming to pick me up in the car." "Ah I see, when will they be getting here boy?" said Vernon "3PM Uncle Vernon" replied Harry. "Right" was the gruff reply.  
  
At 3 PM that day a Jaguar XJR pulled into the driveway. Harry Gawked at the car. As two people got out, one was a man with a large beard and muscular build and the other was a pretty looking woman with long black hair that reached down to her waist. Harry assumed these were Hermione's parents.  
  
The Dursleys came up behind Harry and with a backhanded swipe from Uncle Vernon Harry went sprawling onto the ground. Mr and Mrs Granger came up to the house with Hermione tailing behind. "Hello Harry! Hows the summer going!" said Hermione throwing her arms around Harry. Harry flushed as red as a tomato hugging her back. "Hello Hermione! I'm so glad you came!" whispering in her ear he added, "the Dursleys are driving me mad!" Hermione laughed and replied, "Thought you might need some rescue!"  
  
Going upstairs to collect Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. When they came down they walked out the front door and went about putting Harry's belongings in the car. As they packed into the car they heard the tail end of the conversation Hermione's parents were having with the Dursleys.  
  
"We sympathise with you having to put up with such abnormality as that." Uncle Vernon said nodding toward the car at Hermione and Harry. At this Mrs Granger gave a gasp and looked shocked while Mr Granger looked like he was about to explode. Mr Granger reared up and threw a punch into Vernon's nose and the resounding crunch could be heard from the car. With a snarl Mr Granger replied, "Don't you EVER insult my daughter or her friends! How dare you, you piece of filth!" with that the Grangers turned around and piled into the car. "I'm sorry you had to witness that dear. But after all the things you told me about what they did to Harry, well that final insult was the last straw!" Mr Granger said to Hermione. "Oh don't worry dad! I've been wanting someone to give those Dursleys a good beating after all I heard they did." Hermione replied. "Yeah, I've been dreaming someone would do that to the Dursleys my whole life!" Harry said.  
  
And with that the Grangers drove out of the driveway. Hitting the engine the Jaguar took off. Harry left Privet Drive for the next 12 months.  
  
Chapter End. 


	2. Blood Red Eyes

Red Eyed Rocker Chapter 2  
  
Harry and Hermione arrived in London a few hours later. After spending half an hour looking for the hotel they were supposed to be staying in they booked into the hotel and settled down for the night. That night Harry and Hermione were sitting up watching the remenants of the television program and chatting about the day to come. "Hey Hermione who is this Michael Jackson guy anyway? I heard he is real cool but I don't know I've never been to a concert before." Harry said. "Well, Michael Jackson is one of the best rock stars of the 20th century. His preformaces are the most spectacular in recorded history" Hermione said in her typical, its out of an encyclopedia, style. Harry just had to laugh, "WHAT?" Hermione said, "Don't worry its just the way you described it, sounded like you recited it out of an encyclopedia!" Harry laughed "well I did!" Hermione said indignatly. This just made Harry laugh harder.  
  
The next day Harry and Hermione were getting ready to go to the concert. And the small hotel unit they were in was in total chaos. Hermiones parents were running around making sure they still had the seats they had pre- booked and tidying up the apartment and making sure nothing was left behind. Harry and Hermione were making sure they hadn't left anything behind. After a long bout of searching and tidying and general chaos, Harry, Hermione and Hermione's parents were all ready. They went down to the car and got in. After trying to start the car for a few minutes Hermione's dad let out a groan. "sounds like there in no fuel reaching the engine but the fuel pump seams to be working. Ill just check and see if there is anything in the tank." After a few minutes Hermione's dad let out a few explentives. "shit! Looks like someone had siphoned all our fuel! Oh well we better go up to management and see if they can get us some fuel. Harry Hermione you stay here while we go up to management."  
  
Hermione's parents left for the management building to see if they could get some fuel leaving Harry and Hermione to talk. "so what is this concert going to be like?" Harry asked. "well the concert we are going to is in a massive open air concert. There is no roof overheard. When we get there it will be really crowed so we must all stick together." Hermione answered "Oh well this should be fun. If Michael Jackson is as good as you said he is" Harry said  
  
After a little while Hermione's parents got back to the car with a Jerry can of fuel. After filling the tank with enough fuel to get them to the fuel bowser down the road, Mr Granger (A/N I know they are both doctors and should be called Dr but with two of them as doctors it would get awfully confusing!) returned the jerry can to the reception and they left for the concert. After filling the tank just down the road they set off again. With spirits high half an hour later they arrived at the concert.  
  
There were many people they and Harry and Hermione had to struggle not to get separated. After a long bit of pushing through the thousands of people that were making there way into the stands they managed to get to the food and drink store to get they drinks for the long show ahead. After a logn wait at the cue where they had to sit behind some peculiar people who happened to be in blue pink and grey uniforms they made there way into the stands. After sitting down into one of the seats, Harry could have sworn he heard a gasp from behind him a few rows back, he swore it sounded like 'look its Harry Potter!' Harry sighed and shook his head. Hermione noticed this and lent over to him concerned. "what is it?" "oh its nothing its just that not even at the most muggle of places everyone recognises me as being the 'famous Harry Potter' I never get away from it!" he said back. "oh well theres no escaping fame they say!" laughed Hermione. "hey!" Harry shot back, accompanying it with a light shove in the shoulder.  
  
After that everyone quited down as Michael Jackson came onto the stage. Harry was shocked. Michael Jackson looked really cool. With long hair and a tall build he looked quite unusual. Not being able to see his face Harry didn't know what awaited him. After a few moments Michael Jackson started. The music was fast and exciting, it was the best music he had ever heard, all he wanted to do was get up and dance. Resisting the urge Harry contented himself to tapping the edge of his seat in time to the music.  
  
After a while Michael Jackson started around the stage, when he came to face Harry and Hermione. Harry gasped in pain as a blinding heat struck though his scan like a whip. Hermione noticed this and bent down to Harry who was clutching his scar. "whats wrong?! Harry you ok?!" Hermione said, really worried. Harry, looking into Michael Jackson's eyes swore, "Tom Riddle!"  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Author Note

AUTHOR NOTE  
  
Hello all my faithful readers! I am sorry for the progress of this story. I have been trying to get inspiration on it. I am failing. If anyone has any worthwhile comments that should be included in the story please leave it in your review or send me an email.  
  
I will personally read all emails and reviews sent to me and take them into consideration. If I get an idea that fits the story I will put it in immediately. Thankyou all. -- CelticKnight 


End file.
